


Coffee Shop Chat

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives, Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine/Will and Sonny crossover. Takes place in Summer 2014. (Ignore Glee's fucked up timeline.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Chat

Will pushed the baby carriage down the New York City sidewalk, doing his best to avoid the pedestrians rushing past him on their way to work. Sonny trotted along beside him, babbling about how proud he was of Will.

"You’re an actual author now! You’re having a book signing this afternoon!" Sonny beamed with pride. "Do you know how cool it is to be able to say ‘My husband is the author Will Horton’?"

Will grinned and chuckled at his husband’s excitement. “Horton-Kiriakis, mister. And there isn’t going to be a book signing unless I get some coffee,” Will said, as he spotted a coffee shop at the corner of the street.

Will sped up his pace with the carriage to get to the coffee shop more quickly and Sonny hurried to keep up.

Two minutes later, Will and Sonny pushed Arianna’s carriage through the door of the coffee shop. Will scoped out a little table by the window and sat down with Arianna Grace while Sonny waited in line to get their coffees.

________________________________________________

Kurt fiddled absentmindedly with the ring on his finger; he loved the feel of the metal on his skin but it was still a feeling he needed to get used to after believing for so long that it would be a feeling he would never get to have. 

He bit his lip to keep from grinning too wide as he watched Blaine walk over to the table, two cups of coffee in hand.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled at Blaine who weaved around a baby carriage and sat down in the chair opposite Kurt and slid Kurt’s grande non-fat mocha across the table to him. "I can’t believe you’re actually here in New York with me. For a while there it felt like it would never happen."

They sat in silence for a few seconds and then Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand over the table. “That’s all behind us now. I’m here and we’re going to get married and I know there’s probably going to be more bumps along the way, but we’re going to live happily ever after.” Blaine grinned the wide toothy grin reserved for Kurt and Kurt smiled back.

Kurt sipped his coffee as his eyes drifted to the couple sitting at the table directly behind theirs. A dark-haired boy slid a cup of coffee across the table to the blond boy who leaned across the table to gently kiss the dark-haired one. When they broke apart, the dark-haired boy peeked his head into the baby carriage resting next to the blond boy and playfully poked the baby girl in the tummy.

Kurt smiled dopily as the baby laughed.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked and twisted around to see what he was looking at. The ends of Blaine’s mouth twitched into a little smile and said, "I can’t wait until we have one."

Kurt smiled and blushed. When his eyes roved back over to the baby, she was smiling at him and sticking her tongue out slightly. Without thinking, he pushed his chair back and walked over to the baby.

"Kurt!" Blaine nearly kicked his chair over in his hurry to stop Kurt from bothering the other couple.

_________________________________________________

Will looked up from what he was scribbling on a napkin when a tall, brown-haired boy about his age walked over to the table and bent over the baby carriage.

"She’s so cute," the boy said, poking Ari in the stomach without asking. "How old is she?"

Startled, Will looked over to Sonny who smiled into his coffee cup and nodded at Will that he should answer.

"Thank you. She turned one a couple months ago."

"Kurt!" a boy, also about their age, with gelled-hair and a bow tie hurried over to them and grabbed the hand of the boy bending over the carriage. "Sorry. He gets a little excited around babies," he said to Will and Sonny.

"It’s fine," Will said, smiling. "We’re used to it. Our families completely ignore us these days." Sonny chuckled.

"Pull your chairs over," Sonny offered.

Kurt beamed, grabbed his coffee, and slid his chair over. “Come on, Blaine.”

Blaine shook his head in amusement but pulled his chair over next to Kurt’s. “I’m Blaine, by the way. You’ve already met Kurt.”

"I’m Will and this is Sonny."

"Are you from around here?" Blaine asked.

"We’re from Illinois. Just visiting for a few days," Sonny answered.

"We’re from Ohio. But we live here now," Blaine responded as Kurt had his head buried in the carriage again, making faces at the baby.

"How long have you two been together," Will asked.

"Three years and four months," Kurt said, popping his head up. "But who’s counting."

They all laughed. 

"You don’t seem old enough to have been together that long," Sonny said, though not unkindly. 

"We’re high school sweethearts. Blaine swept me off my feet a couple months into my junior year of high school," Kurt answered enthusiastically, always grasping at an opportunity to tell their story. "And then again a couple months ago when he proposed in the same place where we met." Kurt bounced a little as he talked and Blaine blushed slightly.

"What about you? You don’t seem old enough to have a baby," Blaine countered.

"Got my ex-girlfriend pregnant in a moment of blind panic," Will stated blandly. "She’s not in the picture anymore. Arianna is ours now." He gestured between him and Sonny, who smiled gently. "Sonny adopted her officially as soon as we got married a few months ago."

"That’s so cute," Kurt said, a toothy smile on his face. 

"So what do you guys do?" Blaine asked. 

"Will’s a writer," Sonny chimed in before Will even opened his mouth. It was his turn to brag now. "He just got his first novel published. That’s why we’re in New York - book signing." Sonny grinned.

Will blushed. “It’s not that big a deal, really. Sonny’s the one who owns his own club. Are you guys in school?”

"NYADA - New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts. Training to be great Broadway actors," Kurt said. "One of our friends already booked a show. Rachel Berry in Funny Girl. You should go see it while you’re here,”Kurt plugged. He made a mental note to tell her later about his best friend loyalty.

Blaine smirked into the top of his coffee cup. “Speaking of, Kurt, we should go if we don’t want to get whipped by Rachel for missing her impromptu rehearsal party.”

Kurt looked at his watch and swore under his breath. He grabbed a napkin and took a pen out of his bag. “Here’s our numbers. Call us sometime before you leave or if you’re ever in New York again. I love our friends but between you and me it’s nice to know another gay couple.”

"You just want to see the baby again," Blaine said. Kurt swatted his arm.

"It was nice meeting you," Blaine said, putting their chairs back at the other table.

"You too," Sonny said and Will slid the napkin into his pocket. 

Kurt poked Arianna in the tummy once more before following Blaine out of the coffee shop as Will and Sonny watched them leave.


End file.
